


Legends of the light

by Astellehope



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bottom Megatron, M/M, Megatron had a bad day, Megatron start to believe in ghost, Optimus has feelings for his nemesis, Sub Megatron, another world - Freeform, sex ( ? ) in the story ( ? )
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astellehope/pseuds/Astellehope
Summary: Megatron has fallen !! What ? Ah...yes, he has fallen...but not like Starscream want. He has fallen in cave where he start to believe in ghost. But...he don't even meet a ghost...
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Myth and reality meets

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know..."Why did you erase the first one ?!" You'll all ask. Because, after reading my fic a second time, I knew that I have to restart it again so bad it was. I promise to you, this one is better...or not ?

_Long time ago, the ancients where fighting for the light. By the water, the stone, the wind and the fire, the first civilisations learnd to tame them._

_The time pass, and, after meeting a dark magic, the elder civilisations learnd to tame the most important element : the fire._

_The fire was the key throught the cold and the darkness. And, by searching the fire, the ancients found something more important : the light._

_With taming the wind, they learned how to "fly". They just needed something to reach the stars. A power beyond their reach._

_This power, offered by a civilisation higher than the sky, sent the light. This light, taking the form of children, golden, shining like thousand of stars, were called the first children of light._

_By the way, they gained a new capacity : flying._

_It is a dream who became real. their children could fly._

_Until here, everything is fine. There is peace among them. But like in every good story, there is always something who come and bring chaos._

_The creatures of darkness. What a odd coincidence. Everytime light is coming, it's bringing darkness..._

_Toward this new issue, the ancient didn't get many options._

_They decided to put into sleep their children, trying to conserve them._

_Meanwhile, the adults were trying to stop the chaos bringed by the darkness, succefully sealing most of it in the eye of Eden._

_But all of those effort had a price : death._

_The ones who remainds as spirits are now roaming in the world, where they used to live._

_And this was the task of their descendant..._

* * *

_Present day_

_Earth_

The sound of many blaster, trying to kill everyone in each side, could be eard at thousand feets away from where they stand.

Optimus, leader of the autobots is here. Megatron, warlord of the decepticons, came, excited to extanguish the spark of his oldest ennemy.

"Megatron."

"Optimus !"

They said eachother names.

But like in any occasion Wheeljack has, he decided to throw a bomb to Megatron, just after he fought Optimus and screamed "find a cover !"

Eventually, it wouldn't had any effects to him. But what he didn't knew, is the presence of a old cave, covered by millenia of stone.

In the explosion, many decepticons died. Only Megatron survived. At the moment, Megatron almost wished to die.

Right now, he is falling in this damn hole, wishing he wasn't that invicible.

In the explosion, many rocks decided to lock the entrance of the hole, blocking Megatron for any eventual escape.

After 2 minutes of falling and knocking against a slope and rolling to the begenning of the slope, his body finally decided to let him have a rest.

His first thoughts was "what the heck just happened ?!"

He stand up with difficulty and use the wall of rock to stay up, feeling a pain in his hips. He started to walk, limping in the old cave.

With his night vision, he could see throught the darkness.

More he advanced deeper in the cave, more he noticed the strange drawing appearing in the wall.

He decided to not care too much about the drawing and decided to continue to go forward.

He then noticed light. Surely coming from candles, since it's a little orange.

When Megatron found the source of the light, he didn't expected to found the ruins of an old civilisation, and, in his middle, red candles, flowers, herbs, butterflies and a little hole, higher, who let the light of the sun coming.

The candles are on. So, someone msut be here. Someone surely lighed on the candles. And most of them are new ! They've just been lighed.

So ? Where is this unknow person ?

Megatron searched with his optics any presence of life. But all he found was...a strange glowing child wearing a mask and a cape ?

_"Maybe I should start to believe in ghosts..."_

"Hey, you ! Is there is an exit over here ?" He asked to the child.

The child do not seems to understand what he is saying.

Instead, the child is...singing ?

The child looks like a girl. But he can't exactly know because he can't know her sex...of course, the child has long hair. But the child has no eyes, no mouth, no nose...but the child has ears...

The only way for him to know if it's a boy or a girl would be to undress the child.

...things he don't has enough strength for...

"Hey, do you understand what I say ?"

The child looks at Megatron and only stare at him. Megatron has the strange impression that eyes are following him but in the same time, are not.

_"Let's be honest...the child is wearing a mask, right ?"_

It is so strange...Megatron insert a digit between the mask and the face of the children and take it of the child's mask.

He let the mask fall by surprise, discovering a face with 2 eyes closed and dull, the child's face losing his glow in the dark.

Megatron is a little scared, thinking he is in front of a ghost.

The child actually didn't acted at all, knowing that the person in front of him do not deserve to see his face. So, the child come take back his mask and put it back on his face.

 _"That's it ! Hide your face !_ _"_

In this place, there is no water and no food. Megatron thinks the child would may be hungry in a moment. But where would pass the food ?? Good question.

So, he waited, trying to get back some strength.

A moment passed, and the child finally moves.

Megatron decided to not let the child escape from his view, so, when the child decided to walk, he follows the child without hesitation.

He is tired, almost out of energon, and most important, lost.

The child didn't came here by hazard. The child know this place. Where Megatron came, it was already closed. But the child came from somewhere else. How the child could come inside ??

Megatron continued to follow the child into the deepest part of the cave until they meet...

"A wall ?! Are we stuck here ?! Do you mean I will never go back to the surface and die miserably ?!" The warlord voice boomed.

In the wall, a strange drawing, glowing in the dark, appeared.

"And what is it, now ?! Another trick ?"

The child do not answer. When a giant white circle appears, the child jumped inside, choking Megatron.

 _"I seriously should start to believe in ghosts !!"_ He thought before he jump too into another world.


	2. Another world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After passing through a kind of portal, Megatron immediately regret it once he get back to the Nemesis. Until now, he didn't believe in magic or fairy tales. Even in ghosts. Now...it has kinda changed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little surprised by the number of kudos and readers who read it. Thanks.

Megatron knew he was lying on something...

It is not a berth, he is sure about that.

It's kinda crispy...it's comfortable, but not really the best things for a robot to lie on it...

He could feels this uncomfortable material between his circuits.

He is still tired, but with a big effort, he online his optics, seeing a kind of...spirit ??

Wait...Megatron really see a woman, with the same mask as the children, and almost translucent ?

 _"Finally, you're awake."_ She said in a sweet voice.

"You...are you ?" Megatron asked.

_"My name is Lumina. I am an ancient of this world. My kind once knew your world, your universe. This is why I can talk your language."_

"If...hff...if you're able...to talk my language...why do your child...can't ?"

_"Once, a tragedy touched our world. We had to seal our children to let them rebuilt our world. She, like all her brothers and sisters and parents, never had the time or the occasion to learn it. Even if today, the childs we have left sealed are now adults and gave a new generation, we've noticed...something approaching."_

Megatron do not understand. He can barely stay concentrated. All he can understand is that the child is a she and she is a descendant of people who made a big mistake...like the high council.

_"She is born there is 12 years, but she barely knlw your world. As the daughter of one of the high council, we sent her in your world to understand what happened 10 000 years ago. She passed a good time with you. You are the only one who can help us._

At the moment she finishes to talk, the sky suddenly became dark, letting, for a little moment, see dark creatures in the sky, ready to attack.

The little girl hid behind the ghost of her ancestor, scared of what is happening.

In a fraction of seconds, everything went back to normal.

By the sudden event, Megatron is alert, ready to fight back, feeling the tension the danger gave.

"What was that ?!"

_"The creatures you might seen are krills. They live in dark places, where there is no light, and steal the light. If we do nothing, you may not conquers the earth."_

"How do you know that ?!"

_"I have my secrets, Megatron. In your subspace, I've put a book, writte in your language. Like that, you will learn how our children live, what are they're power and read some legends. Good luck, Megatron."_

Slowly, everything is turning to black.

* * *

Suddenly, a giant scream come from the medbay.

"Knockout !! For the spark sake, stop it !!!"

"A GHOST ! THIS THING IS A GHOST !!!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, THIS IS NOT A GHOST !!" Megatron screamed to his medic.

Megatron woke up in the medbay a little earlier. The decepticons found him in the same battlefield where he has been abandoned. Eventually, he beat Starscream and sent him to the medbay right after he woke up. And it's at this moment Knockout noticed the child.

Knockout is still shaking, so much he is scared.

"That's it ! This is the last time I'm letting you go in cine drive ! You're watching too much horror films !!"

"H-how do you know that ?!"

"Soundwave."

"Obviously..."

"Shut it !!"

"Yes !!"

"Wait a damn second...where is she ?"

"She ?"

"The child !"

"I-I don't know !! She was here since we arrived ! We didn't noticed her !"

Megatron started to panic. He don't know what her ancestor can do, but she would surely hunt him until the end of his functions.

So, he tend his digit at his audios and speaks to the Nemesis.

**_"Everyone, listen to me ! The first to find the strange child who was with me when I was unconscious will have 3 days of vacations !!"_ **

**_"We want more !!"_ **

**_"IT'S THAT OR NOTHING !! NOW GO !!!"_ **

Megatron's soldiers ~~who weren't afraid of not having vacation at all and will not have any for the rest of their life~~ started to run everywhere and search the child, watching where they walk and even under pots or anything.

Did you though Megatron would stay here and do nothing ? No. He too started to search, but not as panicked like a chicken. No, he started to think like the child.

Once he reached the outside of the Nemesis, he found the child.

~~Only for 10 seconds.~~

The wind took the child away, letting a surprised Megatron.

_"You son of a b-"_

He didn't had the time to swear. He turned into his jet mode and start to fly after the child.

When he saw that the child is flying with her cape, he thought that she would fall. On the contrary, she is flying.

He tried to reach the child, but everytime, the child flap her cape like if she was flapping wings. At least her cape his her wings ?

Megatron decided that the child needs to fly a little ~~and will have 3 days of vacations.~~

Once the child was tired, she grapped Megatron's jet mode and wait until he decided the come back to his ship.

But what he didn't expected was the shoot of a blaster who touch him directly.

So, he turns back into his robot mode, take the child in his servos and fall to the ground, his face in the ground and his legs and servos with the child in the air.

_"I already hate this child..."_

Megatron sit where he is and get immediately surrounded by the autobots.

 _"How is that possible that I'm so unlucky today_ _?!"_ The warlord thought. _"That's it ! I'm not going to have 3 days of vacations. It's not enough ! I'm gonna gave 3 weeks !! I'm not paid enough !...after second thought, I'm not even paid !!"_

"Megatron." The prime said in his rich voice. "Free the child and surrender and no hurt will be do to you."

Megatron stare at the prime like if he has seen a mech killing a carrier and his sparkling. "Prime...WHAT THE HECK ! CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHY YOU OR YOUR PETS SHOOT ME WHILE I WAS JUST FLYING ?! "TARGET" ISN'T WRITTEN IN MY FACE, YOU IDIOT !!!"

"So does "target" was written in the face of our allies ?" Bulkhead asked to the warlord.

"Yes because we where on the battlefield !"

"Funny. A decepticon who is not lying." Arcee said.

While the autobots argue of what to do with Megatron and child and Megatron who argue to the autobots to leave him alone, the child is exploring Megatron's body. At this moment, she is climbing his head, forcing Megatron to let a servos under her.

"Megatron...did you kidnapped this child ?"

"No, Optimus. I'm mean, but not at the point to kidnap a child of the earth as a hostage. Plus, it's not even a human child."

Looking closer, the autobots see more clearly the outfits of the child, her skin and her hair.

_"Huh...guys ? Are you sure this is a hostage ? Because the child seems to climb Megatron like if he is a friend..."_

"You're right, Bumblebee. It seems that Megatron is close to this child."

"Before you agree with that, let me warn you. I'm not friend with this child. I'm his guardian."

Bulkhead stare at the decepticon like if he is going to attack. "You ? A guardian ? Let me laugh. It is a jock ?"

"Bulkhead is right. Why would you protect this child and from what ?" Arcee asked.

All of sudden, the sky is orange/dark, full of dark dragons. The sky has no cloud, no sun, just darkness. All forms of life runs away, trying to escape a danger who doesn't exist.

"Here is your answer, motorcycle. And let me tell you that the next part won't be pretty as your optics." Megatron said.

Optimus felt that Megatron isn't joking. In fact, Megatron is serious. "Megatron, this danger seems to affect our world. We must joins our forces again."

"I'll do it with pleasure. But what makes you think I need your help ?"

"Because we have factors who could help us to communicate with the humans. Maybe we will need their help."

The autobots and decepticons leader stare at each other, waiting for the next step. But without a warning, the rain falls.

The child immediately jump from Megatron's head, just to be catch in the act.

"What do you think you're doing ?" He asked to the child.

Megatron looks closely to the child reaction to the rain. The child seems to try to hide from the rain.

"'Optimus. Like us, Cybertronien don't like the acid rain, this child don't like the rain of the earth."

"Understood. Let's go to our base."

"No. We're going to the Nemesis."

"Megatron, we must talk to the agent Fowler."

"Oh you mean that human that Starscream has kidnapped while I've ordonned him to do nothing ?"

"Yes exactly."

"And why should I come to your base ? I'm sure this agent Fowler is going to ask to the Pentagon to throw a bomb to me at the moment he'll see me."

* * *

"Agent special Fowler to the Pentagon ! Throw a bomb to the autobots base, I repeat, throw a bomb to the autobots base !"

"What did I said, earlier ?"

"Oh shut it..."

Ok, let me resume what happened.

By a way or another, Megatron agreed to come to the autobots base to protect the child. At the moment Ratchet saw him, he took a wrench and throw it to Megatron ~~only to let Megatron dodge it.~~

Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead had to stop Ratchet from killing Megatron ~~or suicide himself and kill the child~~ until he notices the child in Megatron's servos ~~who feed his envy to kill the warlord.~~

Once Ratchet get calmer, Fowler immediately came at the same moment to talk with Optimus. And this lead to where we are...

"Agent Fowler, please, calm down." Optimus ordonned.

"And let this monster of metal destroy us ?! Never !!"

"We need him to save our world."

"Nice try, prime. But it won't function again. Maybe he was worth the last time against Unicron, but it won't happen twice !"

"So maybe you can explain what happened in the sky, earlier." Bulkhead said to the human.

"What ?"

Fowler know of what Bulkhead is talking about. But he do not understand the connection between Megatron and what happened earlier.

"Does that mean Megatron is the one behind this ?!"

** "Sir ! We have a problem !" **

"What is it now ?!"

**"We can't send a bomb to the autobots base !"**

"How did this happened ?!"

"My fault." Megatron said. "I knew that at the moment you'll see me, you'll ask to the Pentagon to throw a bomb at the autobots's base. Unfortunately for you, agent Fowler, I need the autobots."

"I should have k ow you would do something like that..." Optimus whispered.

The agent Fowler keep staring at the autobots, cracking under the pressure."Then ?! Why you autobots are not capturing Megatron ?!"

"Megatron is right. We need him. Exactly like he needs us."

"Optimus. This is not me who need help. It's her."

"Optimus, what Megatron is talking ab-" Fowler cut before Megatron show to him the child he hid in his servos.

"I can't believe it. A child of light."

"What is he talking about ?" Arcee asked to no one actually.

"Don't you ever heard about the story of the children of light ?" The agent Fowler asked.

 _"Never. We were too much occupied."_ Bumblebee answered.

"Then let me tell you a story."

> _once upon a time, there is darkness and chaos. The sky covered by thousands dragons were always scaring the people in the ground._
> 
> _One day, a shooting start crached on earth. From this shooting star came a child, shining like a star._
> 
> _The people of earth prayed everyday this child to help them and save their world._
> 
> _This child never understood their language, but understood their needs. So, everyday, another shooting star came and from this another shooting star came._
> 
> _It was repeating again and again, until they are a thousand._
> 
> _Then, they've choose a human and have him a magical cape. When he get this magical cape, the human took another form. He closed his eyes, his nose fell, his mouth disappeared. His skin started to get dark and shine in the darkness. The children coming from the sky gave him a mask and all of them changed into lights, giving their strength to fight the dragons._
> 
> _The human, now changed, took a sword and slash it in the sky, chasing all the dark dragons._
> 
> _After his mission completed, he disappeared in the light, promising he would come back again when the world will need him._

"End of the story."

The autobots looked at the agent Fowler, thinking about what they heard.

"This is...whoa..." Bulkhead, like the others, don't know what to say.

"Cool, hey ? But I didn't came for this. I came here because we noticed some strange event. The sky suddenly became dark, full of strange dark dragons and all life runs away."

"Those dark dragons are krills."

Everyone in the centre of the base stare at Megatron, surprised by what he said.

"Megatron, how do you know that ?" Optimus asked to the warlord.

"I know that because after I fell in this damn whole, I've finished in an abandoned cave where an old civilisation was. And I highly doubt that humans where there. I'm sure her ancestors are for something."

"Does this cave had some strange drawings who shine in the dark and a drawing with people in floating boats appears when someone come nearby ?"

"Yes. Why ?"

"Because our best archeologists are doing some research about this old civilisation. And this child is a descendant. Did you found her in the cave you fell ?"

"Yes."

"Yeah ! Now we can ask her some questions !"

"I highly doubt she would answer you."

"Why ?"

"Don't you remember your little story ? Plus, I tried to talk with her, but she don't understand what I've said."

"Oh...too bad. Also, our best scientist would like to study her body. If you please could gave her to me..."

"Are you insane ?!" Megatron said, offended. "Do you want her ancestor to hunting me until the end of my function ?!"

"Why what ?! Are you afraid of ghost now ?!" Bulkhead asked with sarcasm.

"No but now I believe in ghosts. And I can assure you that after you meet one, you become paranoid."

"Like if you weren't already..." Arcee said sarcastically.

"Fine...I'll let you with the child. But we need to found out what happened."

At those words, Megatron opened his subspace and take off a book.

"Maybe we can find the answer inside of this." He said, showing the book to everyone.

"Where did you get this ?!" The motorcycle ask to the warlord.

"I told you, I've seen a ghost."


	3. An old civilisation...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the book of Megatron, Optimus and the other now know a little more about the world of the child. With the research of the archeologists in more, what it is said in the book, connected to the reality, help to understand a long story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really impressed by the hits. Everytime I've been watching the results every 10 minutes, I had 10 hits in more. Thanks you.

_For a long time, my people was travelling the world. Everytime they've discovered a new country, they mark it with a portal, marked with a seal, accessible to the descendant of the first high council._

* * *

"So, if I understand, you've found her in the deepest part of a cave and she opened a kind of portal ?"

"'Yes. But I don't know how...I was too confused to give attention to my environment..."

"Hah ! Fantastic !! First, you meet a child, then you meet an Illusion, and the best part it's you remember been somewhere in the world."

"Affirmative."

"How can I know if you were hallucinating ??"

Megatron and the agent Fowler are having an argue of how did Megatron could finish with an old book ( who looks really pretty ) and a mysterious child who shouldn't even exist.

In the same time, the children, Jack, Raph and Miko arrived at the worst moment. In the moment their eyes detected the child, they rushed to her.

"But I'm telling you I- hey ! Leave Sky alone would you ?!" Megatron screamed to the children.

Miko suddenly looks angry. "Hey ! Since when her name is Sky ?! It's lame !"

"Well I think she likes this name. Look ! She even reacted to the name I gave her !"

Since the children arrived, Megatron keep a close optic on Sky. He decided to name her Sky because...well, she can fly in the air. And also because the name of her world is sky, like the scientist decided to name it. So, he decided that her name would be Sky.

Eventually, Sky looks tired from the attention of the children. She decided to come to Megatron and flap her wings until Megatron catch her in his servos. But his servos wasn't enough. She directly jumped to his chest and search the locker to open his spark chamber.

"'Hey ! What are you doing ?! Stop !" The warlord ordonned.

Sky didn't listened to him. At the moment Megatron was about to take her from his chest, she take off a candles she alighted with the symbol in her chest and opened the spark chamber of Megatron.

Megatron is embarrassed. His spark is vulnerable and almost feels naked. But then, he noticed that Sky his shining from the head and this shining light goes down her body. The diamonds in the back of her cape are shining again.

"I really need to read this book..." He said, still embarrassed.

Because Sky is near his spark, Megatron decided to leave her alone. He doesn't trust her enough near his spark.

A moment later, after Sky decided she had enough to be near the decepticons spark, Megatron decided to read the book that Lumina gave to him.

He read the summary and search in the section "anatomy of children".

The autobots and the humans decided to leave him alone, in the case he would be mad against them.

It's only 2 hours later that he decides to stop what he is doing.

"I get it ! Children of lights needs light to recharge the power of their capes and their lights !"

"What do you mean, Megatron ??" Optimus asked, worried about the warlord mental health.

"Let me explain. When Sky flap her wings, one diamond in the back of her cape lose his light. This light is feed by the light of Sky. And because Sky has this light, she can use it. Once she has no diamonds in the back of her cape, she must protect her own light, witch mean, the essence of her life." Megatron explained.

Nobody really understood what Megatron said...

"Ok...let me try again." He said, manipulating Sky to show the stars in the back of her cape.

"Her Cape is magic. You see that ? Every time she flaps her cape, a star disappear. Once she has no more stars, she is very vulnerable. Which mean, she wouldn't be able to fly. Her cape give her a protection against the darkness. If she is in a environment who is too cold or polluted, she lose her light. And if she lose her principal light..." He said, turning again Sky, showing a little lozenge in her chest. "This, she will die. And a source of light, like a spark or a candle, give her back her light."

Now, everyone understood what Megatron said.

"Does that mean she is really fragile ?" Raph asked to the warlord.

"Yes. And if we don't watch out, she could die easily."

"Wait, does that mean if we expose her to gaz, she will die ?"

"No. She will lose a star. But yes, it is indeed dangerous."

"Then, we will watch her closely. We will make sure to not squish her with our peds."

"Optimus, it is really wise of your part. But I think you forgot one thing."

"What is it, Megatron ??"

"You forget...THAT SHE **CAN'T** UNDERSTAND WHAT WE SAY !!!"

* * *

It has been one hour. One damn hour that Megatron and Optimus are arguing.

"They looks like an old married couple." Bulkhead commented.

"Maybe I should send them to sleep..."

"Ratchet, no."

"Fine. The proposal still stand."

Whatever the others said, Ratchet knocked up Megatron and Optimus with a wrench and sent them to sleep.

Optimus obviously went to his own berth. But they has no berth in more for Megatron. They didn't had other choices than let him sleeps in the berth of the medbay.

Of course, when everyone went to sleep, there is always one who do not.

Once everyone falls asleep, Sky had other things to do.

After she drawed a symbol in the ground, she opened a portal and went through, coming in the same island where Megatron came for the first time.

Here, she seen a friend of her.

"Hi Astelle."

"Hello, Simon."

The child is taller than her. He wear no mask and do not shine. His clothes are different compared to the clothes of Astelle.

Astelle wear a big shirt who arrives to her knees. Under, she wear a small short white, the same colour as her shirt.

Simon wear a shirt too. But he also wear a kimono pant, making looks like a japanese. His hair are short and making looks like a yakuza.

"I'm happy to see you, Astelle."

"Me too."

"So, how was your day in the other world ?"

"It was cool."

"Your dad told me about your mission."

"About that...can you help me with something ?"

"Of course. Anything you want."

"Can you try to protect our world ?"

"What ? Why ?"

"I won't be there anymore."

Simon tells his heart falling apart. He takes Astelle hand and get her attention, looking at her right in her eyes.

"If you won't be here anymore, then let's appreciate those last moment until the sun rise."

Astelle looks at him and feels her heart getting big.

"Of course."

Hand in hand, Simon takes Astelle to the hidden forest, where the rain falls, again and again.

Running through the forest, Simon and Astelle take a big pleasure to go around, like the old time.

Chasing after creature of lights, the children run, like the wind, free of everything.

Once at the temple in the deepest part of the forest, the rain stop. Creatures of lights create a way to the temple, which his stairs has been destroyed ages ago.

The children went to the temple, honor the ancient and come back to the home of Astelle, in the vault of knowledge.

"Our ways stop here."

"Understood. Later Astelle."

"Bye Simon."

* * *

Megatron suddenly wake up. He just remember he was doing something. Then, he felt a pain in the back of his head. But somehow, he knows who did it.

The warlord doesn't remembered he was tired. But he was lying in the berth of the medbay in the autobots's base.

Megatron knew that something is missing. But what ?

He then remember what he missed and look around him until he found what he wanted.

"She is just...sleeping ?"

Sky was sleeping in the table of the medbay, lying in giant blankets. She looks comfortable in.

Megatron stare at the child a little more before he feels heat between his legs.

_"Scrap ! Not now ! Not in the autobots base !!"_

Cycle heat. His worse nightmare. Megatron get up from the berth and start to search somewhere he can be isolated and get some intimacy.

When he found it, Megatron let his back against the wall and slip against it until he sit on the ground.

He then let his panel slide aside and start touching his clitho, hoping it will leave him alone.

"Megatron ?"

Megatron suddenly turns his head to Optimus, staring at him while the warlord just barely touched himself.


	4. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron discovers in the morning that he let Optimus make the worst of the crime : frag his valve.  
> But he can't run away from what he has done and must make a truce with the autobots after another catastrophe in the world.  
> Agent Fowler and other archeologists discovers something terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, there is sex here. Don't like it, don't read it. I'm responsible of what I writte. Not of what you read.

This morning, Megatron felt like he has been sleeping in a cloud. Then, he discovers that there is something heavy on him. Like if it was...hugging him.

He open his optics and almost screamed like Starscream.

Optimus felt fear and rage in the emotional field of Megatron. He barely opened his optics before he get slap in the face.

"Mega-" He started to say, before the warlord voice boomed through the base. "HOW DARE YOU ?!?!"

His voice was so loud that the rest of the autobots woke up, Sky in the way.

Now, the memories of the last nights will hunt him for the rest of his life.

* * *

Megatron tried to hide his valve. But he heat is strong. He slowly felt that he is losing the control of his body and start to rub his servo against his clitho, sighing in pleasure.

"Megatron...are you in heat ?"

"Do...you need new optics or what ??...huff...I AM...Oh..."

Optimus could do nothing. He was just staring at Megatron touching himself, in heat. Then, he had thoughts like Megatron, full of sparkling, ready to give life.

Optimus could think about nothing else. But as a prime, he came back to reality and see how desperate Megatron is for an overload.

"Megatron, do you need help ?"

"Leave me alone ! Ah...I...I just need...to take care of it...oh !...myself..."

Optimus barely understood what Megatron said, focussing on his valve. He then approached him and let his servo slide on Megatron's chest.

"Optimus ! What are you-" Megatron totally lost the control here, when Optimus kissed him on his liplate.

Megatron's servos immediately went to Optimus's shoulder, spread his legs and rub his valve against Optimus's panel, asking for his spike.

Optimus's primal instinct woke up and decided that where he is is not the best place to spark his partner. Ok, Megatron needs a spike, but this is not the right place for that.

Optimus interrupt the kiss and takes Megatron in his arms, letting him desespered, rubbing again and again his valve against the prime's panel.

"Give it to me...please..." Megatron whispered.

Optimus said nothing. He went to his quarters with Megatron in his arms, begin for his spike, even letting fluids in the way.

Once the prime's quarters reached, Optimus let Megatron in his berth and lick his wet valve with his glossa, exciting the warlord and making him moves his hips against the prime's mouth.

"Yes yes yeees !! More, more !!"

Optimus is also excited by the scream of Megatron, happy to make him feels pleasure. The prime is also excited, letting his spike get out his seath and pressurize, getting hard has metal.

Optimus couldn't hold it any longer. He stopped to lick Megatron's valve, only to rub his spike against the wet valve and guide his spike inside the war lord's valve, feeling how he is tight and warm.

Optimus's spike was barely inside the warm valve that Megatron moved his hips, making the spike slidding out and in him.

The prime answered to the warlord by fragging him, finding a particular spot who makes the optics of Megatron rolling behind his head.

"Yes ! YES ! Like that !! Ah !"

"Huff...tight..."

Optimus suddenly let his spike out of the tight valve, turn Megatron on his chest and get back inside the warm valve, just to frag him and touch the same spots with a new angle, making Megatron see stars.

Even in the heat, Megatron doesn't dare to scream that much. He bites the blankets and grip it with his servos, feeling he ripped it.

"P-Prime !...so...so close..."

3, 2, 1 hit and they both overload, screaming in silence.

* * *

"What is happening, here ?!" Ratchet asked, coming in the quarters of the prime.

"Ratchet ! I can explain everything !" Optimus said, panicked by the situation.

"Optimus, why Megatron is here ?!"

"It's my fault ! He was in heat-"

"And what ?! Don't tell me you fragged him !!"

"I...I did..."

It was the last drop. Ratchet took his wrench and went to Optimus, like a father who discovered that his son get an innocent girl pregnant.

"HOW DARE YOU ?! AS A PRIME, I THOUGHT YOU'LL GET SOME SELF-CONTROL !!" The medic screamed, hitting Optimus in the head again and again.

"I m sorry !!"

"BEING SORRY WON'T BE ENOUGH !!"

The autobots and Megatron were watching the scene like if they saw something unusual.

"Is that...normal ? The decepticon asked.

"Don't worry. The boss can handle it." Bulkhead told him.

"When did you fell in cycle heat ?" Arcee asked to Megatron.

"None of your business." He told her.

 **"What is a cycle heat ?"** Bumblebee asked.

"You don't need to know." The other said, not really in the mood to explain it.

After Optimus get new bumps, him and Megatron cleaned from all the trans fluids and decided to not talk about it, the leaders decided that they need a truce ~~which is going to be a little difficult since Optimus literally "raped" the decepticons leader...~~

Because of what happened the last night, the autobots decided to make the truce in the Nemesis. And like any hazard, the children came with the agent Fowler.

"I agree that the agent Fowler has to come for the Pentagon...but why are they here ?!" Ratchet asked to the humans.

"Well...June Darby insisted to let me take the children. She don't feels comfortable to leave them alone..." The human said as an excuse. ~~It's a lie. He don't want to be the only human in the middle of all an army of decepticons...~~

"Hey, Jack. Did you noticed ?"

"What is it, Raph ?"

"Megatron is limping."

"Now you say it..."

Discreetly, Miko heard that. She couldn't resist to ask to Megatron :" Hey ! King Kong ! Why are you limping ??"

Suddenly, Megatron stopped to walk and him and Optimus became blue so much they are embarrassed.

"Hm...oww...my leg...it's hurt..." Megatron fainted the pain, like if it was true.

"Hum...I was practising some...method with Megatron and I accidentally kicked his leg in the wrong place." Optimus explained.

"Are you sure ?" Miko asked with a smirk.

"'Yes ! We are sure !" They both said in the same tone.

They continued to walk until they arrives to the medbay.

Megatron took sky from his shoulder and let her to Optimus, coming inside the medbay for an examination.

At first, Knockout was surprised to see his lord and master. But after, he stopped questioning, because he has an examination to do.

After a moment and sure that he didn't get sparked, Megatron get out of the medbay and take back Sky who seemed to be impatient to be on his shoulder again.

Once they've all reached the point of reunion, autobots and decepticons seated around a table and started the meeting.

"Greetings, decepticons. And autobots scum. Today, we're all reunited here because we all need to do a truce."

Starscream, wanting to ask something, raise his servos.

"If it's for asking if the autobots are going to stay here on the Nemesis, know that it's true. After, the rules are still the same. No fighting." Megatron answered to the un asked question of the second in command. "My liege, why do we have to be allies with the autobots ?" Dreadwing asked to the decepticons leader.

"'This is a question that the agent Fowler will answer." Megatron leave the floor to the human who adjusted his outfit before he answer. "First, I'd like to thank Megatron to allow us to be here. Second, know that since Megatron met this shining child, Sky, strange phenomena are coming one by one." Fowler looks at Soundwave and ask him to connect his visior to Raph computer. A look at Megatron assure him that he can trust the tiny human. Once the computer connected, the visior of Soundwave shows multiples catastrophe.

"Indeed, we can see on those images that every form of life panicked, every flower are closed, even if they need sun, the ground broke in every continent of the world and, night by night, another group of stars are off. Our scientist thinks that is because of an ancient enemy of her civilisation. "Fowler accused.

But...who is this enemy ?


End file.
